


Super Nuclear

by SoulJelly



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light-Hearted, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulJelly/pseuds/SoulJelly
Summary: How hard can being a rock star be, really?
Relationships: Nicolas Poliakoff & Hervé Pichon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Super Nuclear

He'd been privy to the Poprock Progressives' first official performance in the humble venue of Kadic's gymnasium.

It was as he watched from the shadowed doorway, as he saw Odd Della Robbia swing his hair madly as he strummed out a solo on his electric guitar, an intensity of expression on his face… and it was that then Hervé Pichon decided he was going to become a rock star.

In his and Nicolas' shared dorm room, the other boy's acoustic guitar lay propped carefully against his bed. Fully tuned (Hervé assumed though he really had no idea) and with a pick lying beside it on the floor. He remembered what he'd seen of Odd and Nicolas, the way they placed their fingers against the frets as they plucked the strings, creating effortless melody with delicate movement.

Hervé picked up the guitar and stood with it awkwardly in hand.

How hard could it be?

When Nicholas returned, a polystyrene cup of hot chocolate in hand, it was to an unusual sight.

Hervé, strumming tunelessly on his guitar, forehead sweaty and lank hair messy over his forehead from the impromptu dancing that accompanied his brave attempts at music. Hervé, oblivious, waved in his mind's eye to a screaming crowd, saw the tabloids that proclaimed him as - what had Belpois said? It sounded cool… oh yes that's right - the tabloids that proclaimed him as _super nuclear_ , musical prodigy, a whirlwind force to be reckoned with.

Nicolas shrugged, stepped back into the hall and closed the door after him.


End file.
